


All the Peoples

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [20]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: A snow storm is about to hit Virginia.... Tad rounds up the troops!





	1. Chapter 1

“DiNozzo?” Tobias walked into the house without knocking. “You know anything about the last minute bid that came in at Smitty’s Lumber yard?”

“What are you talking about Tobias?” Gibbs walked into the living room, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel he carried.

“Smitty and his wife were about to lose their house and lumber yard; a big contract came through at the open of business today; it paid half up front to secure the deal. The other half will be paid upon delivery of the lumber for the project. Did you know there is a veteran’s community going in on that land down by the creek?” Tobias gave Tony a long, hard look.

“Don’t know what you are talking about, Fornell.” Tony moved around the man trying to get things done. “I need to get some groceries and run some errands; a big snow storm is coming. Gibbs, call Smitty see if he and the boys can drop off a couple loads of firewood and stack it for me in the storage porch. I should be back before they get here.”

“Did someone say snow?” Tad peeked into the room; his face containing so much excitement he looked as if he were about to burst. “A big snow storm?”

“Yep,” Tony laughed. “Go ahead, tell everyone to bring sleeping bags.”

“I’ll tell them to bring snacks and movies too!” Running for the nearest phone, Tad took out the phone book that they kept in the drawer. “Hi Abby-tales; it’s me, Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo. Pack your bags and get in your bat mobile! We have a storm coming! Bring your sleeping bag and snacks!” The little boy paused for a minute. “Yes, I think you need clothes, toothbrush and stuff. Abby-tales don’t complicate things here; I am a man on a mission.”

Hanging up the phone, Tad turned to look at Fornell. “Toobeee, why are you still here? Go! Get your stuff, get snacks and a sleeping bag. Bring Emily and don’t dilly dally, man. It’s going to be a mess out there.”

Fornell stood stunned, but only for a moment. He was ordered not to dilly dally! Walking out the door, the retired FBI agent smiled to himself as he got in the car. Tad was including him and Emily in the snow storm evacuation. He could only imagine how crowded the DiNozzo house got with all the people that he was imagining Tad to call.

“Grandpa!” Tad paused for a minute. “We are going to need some extra beds. Better get a load of wood to Uncle Jalmers too! You know he won’t come after the last time; those kids of his are wild! I can’t believe they ate my gold fish, then threw him up.”

“You are right, but they didn’t chew it up and your fish lived,” Gibbs snickered at the little boy’s exasperation.

“My fish has a trauma-to-sit-in and he swims crooked. When the holy terrors are here he hides in his castle. Grandpa, I don’t think Rover can handle seeing them again! He needs a break, man. A break from stress!”

Laughing, Gibbs decided to put the little boy out of his agony. “Grandma Celeste and Grandpa Ducky will go there; we’ll get Grandpa Jack to come here with the cats. We may have to go help him. You finish making your phone calls while I get this wood ordered.”

“Rachel!” Tad spoke so sweetly into the phone. “Thank goodness you answered! Do not panic! There is a big snow storm headed right for us. I want you to stay calm and pack your bag to stay at my house! You should bring a sleeping bag or blankets in case we have to sleep by the fireplace in the living room. You can snuggle with me, Nemo and Teenozzo to stay warm. You should probably hurry your pretty little self along so you don’t have to drive on bad roads.”

“Are you going to call anyone else?” Gibbs questioned as he walked into the kitchen to check something for Tony. “Your dad is on the phone; can you think of anything we need?”

“Hot chocolate, tea, coffee and marsh-a-mellows.” Tad said as he sat down to think. “Better get some garlic, un-jins, potatoes, flour, and corn bread.” Standing up and pacing the floor, Tad rubbed his head while he was thinking. “Crumb bread, dog food, cereal, meal oats, un-jin rings, frenched fries and sip dip!”

“You get all that?” Gibbs laughed into the phone. “He was deep in thought. So far he has invited Abby and Rachel. He just went to get on the phone again.”

“Uncle Gemcity!” Tad cheered. “Can you and Aunt Delilah come over and bring your clothes, toothbrush, sleeping bag and snacks?”

“Why, buddy?” Tim took the phone so Delilah could listen. “Everything okay?”

“There is a big snow storm coming! I need you, man.” Tad started to sniffle knowing it was something that Tim couldn’t handle.

“You made him cry!” Delilah exclaimed causing Tad to do a little happy dance. “We should go just to be safe. What if we lose electricity?”

“You have to protect your lady,” Tad said softly. “What if something happened to Aunt Delilah? I would be forever sad.”

“We’ll be over in a bit,” Tim shook his head as he smiled as he hung up the phone. “That kid gets me every time; he is so cute, I can’t resist.”

“You can’t resist him? I’m making a grocery list of snacks so we can impress him when we show up. You get the sleeping bags; I will get our clothes packed. We have to stop at the store and remind me to get something for Nemo and maybe a plant for Rover’s tank.”

“Really?’ Tim rolled his eyes. “There is a snow storm coming and you want to get stuff for the fish and dog?”

“Oh my gosh!” Delilah gasped. “I forgot about Gabe and Gianna’s kittens. Nice save, Uncle Gemcity!”

Tad had managed to hang up the phone with Tim just in time to hear the first load of wood being dropped off at the back of the house. He loved Smitty and his sons; they were so much fun. Running to the door, Tad waved with so much excitement Smitty was afraid his arm would fall off.

“Hey buddy,” Smitty picked up the little boy and held him close. “It’s good to see you, Thad. How have you been?”

“Pretty good!” Tad smiled. “How are you?

“I am great,” spinning the little boy around as he spoke, Smitty showed his little buddy just how happy he was. “God is good, little man. God is good.”

Seeing his dad pull up alongside Smitty’s truck, Tad knew he needed a distraction. “Did you know it’s going to be a big snow storm? I think it will snow all the way up to the sky and I can make a snowman so tall the angels can put the carrot on his face for the nose. It’s going to be just like Jack’s bean talk.”

“Little buddy,” Smitty laughed. “You are pure joy in a pint sized package. I sure am glad you are my friend because you make me laugh. Are you going to use all this wood for your snow storm?”

“I don’t know,” Tad shrugged as he peeked in on his dad’s progress. “We have to keep the ladies warm. My grandpa says Rule 44 is to hide the women and children I think that means from bad people and snow storms. Do you have any rules?”

“Can’t say I do!” Smitty hugged Tad and placed him on the ground to go help stack the wood. “You come see me at the saw mill, little fellow. I sure miss you when I don’t get to see you.”

“It’s a deal.” Tad giggled before skipping off now that his dad had pulled his vehicle away. Running in the house to the front door, Tad opened it all smiled. “Daddy! You are one cool and sneaky dude!”

“Thanks for having my back, little man. You are one great distraction technique. Someday, you could make one fine agent.”

“Daddy!” Tad put his hand to his head. “I forgot to call the Di-wector and Ellie Belly! They are going to be in an avalanche!”

“Relax, buddy! Go call director and I will call Ellie Belly. You want them to bring sleeping bags, essentials and snacks, right?” Tony pulled out his phone as he carried in groceries. Quickly inviting Ellie to join them, the proud daddy hurried to unload his car so he could get everything situated.

“Need help?” Jack smiled as he walked into the house. “Cats are in their carrier in my truck; let me help you then I will get them. They put up a big fuss, I want to give them time to calm down.”

Groceries were put away, Jack and the cats were safely in the house where it was warm and dry. Smitty and his sons had stacked the load of wood and were off to their next order. By the time the little boy got his siblings all set for the snow storm, the little guy was tired. Gibbs knew if the little boy fell asleep and missed everyone arriving, he would be so upset.

“I want everyone in the living room and in sleeping bags,” Gibbs barked. “We have enough time for a short nap before anyone gets here. Hurry!! Hurry!! Hurry!!” Gianna and Shelby took off running with a giggle as Gabe grabbed his sleeping bag and hurried behind. Tad was slower, his tired little body just wanting to camp out right where he stood. “Grab your bag, buddy. Grandpa’s going to carry you into the living room. You’ve had a big day.”

“It’s hard work keeping the world safe, grandpa.” Tad’s head was on his grandpa’s shoulder, his eyes slipped closed and he was sound asleep. Smiling at the sweet innocence of the child in his arms, Gibbs took a seat in the closest chair by the fireplace. Wrapping the boy in his sleeping bag, Gibbs held Tad closest to him, allowing him a much needed nap.

“It sure is sweet boy,” Gibbs kissed Tad’s forehead. “You sleep now; you’ve got a busy day ahead of you keeping everyone you love happy and safe.”

“Grandpa?” Tad yawned as he blinked up at his grandpa. “We need to call Uncle Jalmers and the holy terrors. We should make sure all our peoples are safe.”

“That we will,” Gibbs smiled as he nodded to Tony to make the call. “That we will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tad was in his glory! The whole gang was at this house and the snow had started to fall. The triplets were working hard on some crackers that Breena brought them. She had actually gone as far as to bring their time out mats so that she could have some control over their behavior. A glare and growl from Gibbs and the children were scared into submission.

 

 

“What are we going to do for fun?” Abby asked as she snuggled into her sleeping bag by the fire.

 

 

“I have it all covered!” Tad yelled down the hallway. “Just hold your horses!”

 

 

Much to Tony’s horror, his precious sons came strutting down the hallway five minutes later wearing blue jeans, neck ties and baseball caps. Pushing a button on the stereo, the whole room, sat in shock as the little boys started twerking around the room. Shock turned to fits of laughter when they spun around and started booty shaking to the crowd that was gathered in their living room. 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Tony grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped his sons up tight. “Where’d you learn to dance like that?”

 

 

“From ex ex Ellie.” Tad stated so matter of fact. “You should try it; it’s bestest when we have four or five pupils.”

 

 

“You taught my sons to twerk?” Tony looked at Ellie in total disbelief.

 

 

“Not Ellie Belly!” Gabe interrupted before his favorite lady got in trouble with his dad. “The movie dad!”

 

 

“Movie?” Tony was so confused.

 

 

Walking over to Abby’s bag, Tad pulled out her copy of Magic Mike XXL and put it in the DVD player. “See dad! Right there!”

 

 

“Wait! You watched this with Abby?” Tony sat down with a thud. “You watched this with Abby?”

 

 

“Yep!” Tad beamed with pride. “We watched it and we practiced our smooth moves.” Standing up, Tad walked over to Rachel and took off his tie and put it around her neck. “Will you be my baby?” Tad was going for sultry and seductive like he had seen on the television and it was all Rachel could do not to laugh.

 

 

“I like my men with PJs on.” Rachel winked. “Especially when they have cartoon characters on them.”

 

 

“Wait right here,” Tad yelled as he took off down the hallway.

 

 

“You let my boys watch that pornographic movie?” Tony was furious. “How dare you!”

 

 

“It’s not pornographic! You need to watch it sometime, it’s sexy but not pornographic! But I swear, I didn’t let them watch it.” Abby was starting to get upset. “Oh no! I watched it here when I was babysitting. I thought they were in bed; I am so sorry.”

 

 

Tad and Gabe returned in PJs with their neckties and hats still on. The music started, the boys started dancing and soon found their Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Tim up dancing with them as a way to keep them out of trouble. Tony eventually joined the boys on their dance floor teaching them new dance moves.

 

 

“I’m a dancing machine!” Tad yelled above the music. “I got moves! Daddy! Catch me! I came in like a wreeeeeeeeeckinnng balllllllllllllllllllll!” Tad took off running towards his dad as he sang, barely being caught. “Thankkkks for not lettinggggg me falllllllllllllllllll off my wreckkkkkking balllllllllllllllll!”

 

 

“Who let him watch Miley?” Tony questioned as he swung the kid around. “Dude, you are going to give me gray hair!”

 

 

“Like grandpa?” Tad questioned as he gasped with giggles.

 

 

“Stop!” Gabe pushed the button the stereo. “Don’t mess with my grandpa!” Arms were crossed, eyebrows all scrunched up and he was pouting. “Marines stick together! Nobody messes with my grandpa!”

 

 

“Marine!” Gibbs barked. “Stand down; they weren’t being mean to me.”

 

 

“Sir,” Gabe saluted. “Yes, Grandpa Sir!” Gabe walked out of the living room towards the kitchen, he had to calm down before going back in the room with those people.

 

 

“Gabe?” Fornell quietly walked in behind him. “You doing okay, buddy?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Gabe wiped at his tears. “Why they have to be all mean like that? I love my grandpa!”

 

 

“I know you do, little man.” Tobias pulled two juice boxes from the fridge and sat down beside his little friend. “Sometimes people say stuff and they aren’t being mean. They just say it to give an example. That’s all they were doing; they know better than to mess with your grandpa! I mean I am his friend and I won’t mess with him.”

 

 

“I know what you mean,” Gabe took a long drink. “He’s got a mean look that would scare the panties off a nun.”

 

 

“Where’d you hear that?!” Fornell choked on his juice.

 

 

“Um…” Gabe was thinking carefully. “I heard that one eyed guy say it. I think his name is Tent in a court.”

 

 

“Gibbs!” Fornell jumped up with Gabe in his arms. “Trent Kort was here?”

 

 

“When?” Tony took his son from Fornell. “When?”

 

 

“Came to see me a couple weeks ago,” Gibbs shrugged. “Wanted a favor; he didn’t stay long.”

 

 

“Long enough!” Tad sighed. “That man is worse than Tootie over there. He would be in time out if daddy heard him whine. You wouldn’t believe it, man. He was in grandpa’s work room asking if he would crawl under the covers and help him get some sleepy people in custody. Nobody would believe a sleeping crippled man was going to bring home the house.”

 

 

“What?” Fornell growled. “That made no sense.”

 

 

Rachel scooped in and picked up her little man. “He’s just a baby, don’t get upset with him like that.”

 

 

“Hey,” Tad wiggled down. “I’m a-possed to po-tect you! Stand behind me, Rachel.”

 

 

“I am never leaving this house again!” Tony declared loudly. “My children are being poisoned with bad movies, bad music and bad people. For the love of God, I have to do everything!”

 

 

“Daddy’s mad,” Shelby pointed to the center of her world.

 

 

“He is baby,” Breena picked up the little girl. “It’s okay though; he’ll be fine soon.”

 

 

A knock at the door interrupted the family’s argument. It was Tad that went to the door with Palmer following close behind. “Oh no!” Tad cried when he opened the door to a snow covered, blue-tinged SecNav. “Daddy!”

 

 

“Madame Secretary?” Tony called as he got to the door. “Let’s get you inside; I’ve got you.” Tony stepped to Secretary Porter’s side just as she collapsed.

 

 

“Let’s get her on the sofa by the fire,” Ducky called out. “My bag is in the laundry room along with Dr. Palmer’s bag.”

 

 

“Abby,’ Rachel called out softly. “Go in and grab her some of the spare PJs that we have here. I’m going to help her get out of these wet clothes while everyone turns around and gives us some privacy.”

 

 

Rachel peeled the frozen woman out of her wet clothes and helped her change into something warm. Calling everyone back in the room, she was stunned to find a naked Tad and Gabe standing close by.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Rachel pushed through her stunned moment. “You need some clothes.”

 

 

“Her best chances of survival is if we get naked.” Tad said as he watched Ducky take Secretary Sarah’s pulse. “Everyone gets naked NOW!”

 

 

“Tad,” Rachel pulled the little boy close and wrapped a blanket around him. “You get naked to give her body heat. She’d have to get naked too, and you’d have to hug her really tight for a long time.”

 

 

“No way!” Gabe shook his head. “That’s not proper! Ladies always keep their clothes on, my grandpa said so.”

 

 

“Grandpa Ducky?” Tad’s eyes were bright with tears. “Is she dead?”

 

 

“No my sweet boy,” Ducky shook his head. “She’s not dead. She’s very cold, which makes her very sleepy.”

 

 

“No defense, grandpa. I think you should let Uncle Jalmers look after her. He’s used to live peoples.” Gabe called from behind Gibbs. “She’s looking real cold; I don’t think being naked is working.”

 

 

“Sometimes,” Gibbs pulled Gabe close and started to put his discarded clothing on him. “You have to do things like that to help people. It’s called survival skills, but you being naked isn’t going to help her.”

 

 

“Tad’s naked too! He’s older and bigger he should go save her!”

 

 

“But she’s cold,” Tad’s eyes grew huge. “I’ll freeze my ass off.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gianna watched over her friend as she slept. Tony had gone out with Palmer to look for SecNav’s car. Finding it a couple miles from the house, in a ditch, the story started to become very clear. Secretary Porter was on her way home when her car went into the ditch. Recognizing her surroundings, she started for the one place she knew that she would be welcome and safe, the DiNozzo home.

 

“Gee?” Tad moved quietly so that he could see his sister. “Why don’t you take a break?” He had heard his grandpa say that to his dad several times when he was in the hospital. “I’ll watch her. If she moves, I will have daddy put her in time out.”

 

SecNav giggled and everyone jumped up to check on her. “Not sure it’s a good idea to be time out.” Pushing herself up; Secretary Porter was met by numerous concerned faces. “I’m okay; I feel better now that I am warm and got some sleep.” Pulling Gianna under the blanket with her, she smiled at the little girl. “SLUMBER PARTY!”

 

“I can’t do this,” Gabe shook his head. “Daddy, she’s a very important person. I can’t do a slumber party with her.”

 

“She’s a nice lady,” Tony tried to reason with his son. “Secretary Porter can be a normal gal just like Rachel, Abby and Ellie.”

 

“Perhaps if you didn’t call me Secretary Porter,” there was a slight smirk to the woman’s face. “He would feel more at ease. It’s Sarah; it’s always been Sarah. Secretary Porter is the job I do.”

 

“Oohrah!” Gibbs grunted. “Sarah, would you like some hot chocolate? I think it’s time to put in a movie and get these guys settled so they will eat dinner in a little bit.”

 

“I would love some,” Sarah stood only to find herself a bit dizzy. “Give me a minute.”

 

“For the love of Mickey and Goofy!” Tad sighed. “You need a doctor; I've got you. Let’s check her over now that she is awake. Mr. Jalmer, my bag, please.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Tony laughed at the expression on Sarah’s face. “He wants to be a doctor when he grows up; he also loves to play doctor with grandpa, Ducky. I do think you should sit down; you have no color on your face at the moment.”

 

Walking into the living room with medical bags in hand, Palmer waited for his instructions. “Mr. Jalmers, vitals, if you would be so kind. Donald, I would appreciate it if you would make sure our patient will not be comatose from her head injury.”

 

“Is it okay if I check your vitals?” Palmer questioned softly; he wasn’t sure what emotions he could see playing in the SecNav’s eyes. She nodded silently; her emotions were a bit of a jumble. Outside of her daughter, she really didn’t receive any type of affection since taking the job.

 

“Dr. DiNozzo,” Ducky called to his prot�g� as he checks Sarah’s eyes. “Her pupils are equal but a bit slow in reacting. We should encourage her to rest, get plenty of fluids and once dinner is ready, she should eat.”

 

“Very well,” crossing his arms, Tad waited for Palmer’s report. Seeing that he was getting impatient, Sarah pointed so that Palmer was saved from the wrath. “Dr. Jalmers?”

 

“Her temperature is a bit low, her blood pressure, pulse and respirations are all within the normal range, Dr. DiNozzo, Sir!” Jimmy loved to antagonize his nephew.

 

“Stand down, Dr. Jalmers.” Walking around the sofa, Tad stopped in front of Sarah to study her for a moment. “Someone please fetch the lady a sleeping bag and pillow; Grandpa Gunny, the lady could use a spot of tea with just a splash of spirits in it to warm her.”

 

“Did he just prescribe alcohol?” Abby snorted.

 

“He’s been watching old movies again,” Rachel explained. “He was studying on how to romance me and he’s picked up a few new things.”

 

“Back to work, people!” Tad barked. “Give the lady some privacies.”

 

Sarah took her tea, grateful to have something to hold onto while she processed everything. Taking a sip, she choked. “You really did put alcohol in here.”

 

“Just a splash,” Gibbs stated in his best, fake, English accent. “I don’t disobey orders from Dr. DiNozzo. He is brutal when he punishes you.”

 

“Shouldn’t that be you punishing him?” Sarah was feeling amused.

 

“My dad and grandpa,” Gianna sighed. “They are trouble magnets and sometimes, we have to step in to save them from themselves. Just yesterday, they were wrestling in the gym and grandpa ended up falling on his butt; dad landed in the swimming pool. Dad was a coughing mess; he has bad lungs. He totally freaked because he thought he broke grandpa.”

 

“How do you ever manage?” Sarah played along; these children were such a trip.

 

“You have no clue how stressful they can be!” Tad called out as he walked slowly towards Sarah with some cut up fruit on a plate. “Try to eat a little bit; you need something on your stomach. Grandpa will give you headache medicine.”

 

“If you don’t eat something,” Gianna whispered. “You’re going to throw it up; happens to daddy every time he hits his head.”

 

“Let me in here, guys. Why don’t you go find a movie to watch and if you pick one that we have the book for go find the book.” Tony sat down next to Sarah as he watched the children scramble. “Try to nibble on the apples a little; it will help. I’m going to put you in my room tonight; I will double with Gibbs. Is Megan home?”

 

“No,” Sarah whispered as she took a small bite. “She’s at college this weekend.”

 

“You okay?” Tony could see the tears starting to well up in his friend’s eyes. “Been a while since you’ve been treated like Sarah and not SecNav?”

 

“Forgot what it felt like,” wiping at the stray tear, Sarah was surprised when Tony gently raised her chin and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s what family does,” Tony winked. “Get out while you can; we are a nutty bunch.”

 

"I think I will stick around," Sarah smiled. "I am rather fond of your nutty bunch."

 

"You rest," Tony tucked a blanket around his former boss. "I am pretty sure that Jimmy was going to bring you something for that headache and nausea. The kids will settle in with you to watch a movie; we'll have you warmed back up in no time."

 

"I'm just going to inject this into your hip," Palmer explained. "It will work pretty quick; I am going to try very hard not to hurt you."

 

"You hurt her and you're ass is grass, Jalmers!" Tad came stomping into the living room in his swimming trunks, swim fins, floaties, snorkel and goggles. "Don't worry Rachel! I only have eyes for you but I gots me a lady in stress here."

 

"You are so brave," Rachel cooed. "My hero." Turning to look at her little man, Rachel had to bite her lip. "Tad? Why are you guys dressed like that?"

 

"We are going into the sea!" Gabe interrupted. "Come on, Rachel!"

 

"Kids!" Tad shook his head. "We're going to find Nemo, the fish not my dog. This is how we is supposed to dress."

 

"You're going to freeze!" Rachel gasped as she played along.

 

"Ah man!" Tad groaned. "Am I going to have to get naked again?"


End file.
